Time Crash
by Lisa Moulton
Summary: Minutes after Martha left the TARDIS, Lisa and the Doctor were reunited with an old friend.


**Author's** **Notes: Even before I'd seen the 2007 _Doctor Who_ Children In Need special I had decided I was going to write it out as a story. Then I finally saw it and _really_ decided I needed to write it out and put AL in it. I needed a grin-ectomy I was smiling so much during the thing. :D I wish AL could've had more lines, but I just couldn't squeeze a lot out of the scene. Oh well. At least I did it. :)**

Martha headed for the door, paused and turned towards them. "I'll see you again, you two."

Both the Doctor and Lisa grinned at her as she walked out of the TARDIS, pulling the door closed behind her. The Doctor sighed, leaning against the console. Lisa stood beside him, one hand on his arm. He smiled at her, tweaking her cheek before walking around the console and pulling a lever.

In response, the TARDIS pitched and spun, smoke billowing out of the panel, knocking the Doctor and Lisa to the floor. The ship shuddered violently, an alarm sounding, and the Doctor pulled himself up to hit a switch on the console.

"Oh, oh, oh, stop that!" the Doctor shouted as the turbulence subsided. "Stop it! What was all that about, eh?" He knocked on the time rotor. "Eh?!" He looked down at the controls and started to move around the console. "What's your problem?"

"Right," said a voice that wasn't Lisa's, "just settle down, now."

And she watched wide-eyed and in shock as a ghost from the past bumped right into her friend.

"Oh," he said.

"Excuse me," said her Doctor.

"So sorry."

For a brief moment, they were oblivious to each other, one working the controls and the other just arriving at the other side of the console. Then her Doctor looked up – as did the newcomer – and they stared at each other.

"_What_?!" the Doctor whispered harshly.

"What?" said the other.

And they came nose-to-nose with each other, her Doctor repeating his words. "What?"

"Who're you?!" said the intruder – the Fifth Doctor, the first incarnation of the Time Lord to have fallen in love with her.

The only way to describe her Doctor's – the Tenth – reaction would be giddy. "Oh," he said softly, "brilliant." He went serious. "I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes but…brilliant."

The Fifth Doctor wasn't amused. "I'm the Doctor, who're you, and where's…" He looked around and caught sight of Lisa. "There you are." He went to her and frowned. "You weren't wearing that a moment ago…"

"Oh, Doctor…" Lisa said.

"Yes, he is," said Ten, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, you are. You are the Doctor."

"Yes," said Five. "I am. I'm the Doctor."

"Ohh, good for you, Doctor. Good for brilliant old you."

Five's frown deepened and he cast a glance at Lisa. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Before she could answer, Ten was speaking again. "Oh, there it goes! The frowny face! I remember that one!" Then he frowned. "Mind you…" He began playing with Five's cheeks. "Bit saggier than it ought to be." He touched the blonde sideburns. "Hair's a bit grayer. That's 'cause of me, though." He walked away and Five touched his own cheeks, eyes widening. Lisa was trying very, very hard not to laugh. Ten continued, "Two of us together has shorted out the time differential. It should all snap back in place when we get you home." He went to Five and tugged on the ends of his coat. "Remember to close that coat again." Five tried to pull his coat closed, but it seemed smaller than normal. "But never mind that! Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety-cricket stuff, the…" He hesitated, his eyes roving on the piece of greenery on Five's lapel. "…stick of celery. Yeah." At this point, Five was looking quite exasperated. "Brave choice, celery. But fair play to you. Not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."

"Shut up!" Five finally shouted and Ten obediently closed his mouth. Lisa had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Five pulled off his hat and said, "There is something very wrong with my TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly and it _would_ help…it really would help…if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single thing that happens to be in front of him!"

It was very rare that Lisa had ever seen the Doctor that angry – especially at himself – but she was finding the exchange to be highly amusing.

Ten, evidently, was as well. "Oh, okay. Sorry. Doctor." He smiled.

"Thank you," said Five, turning to the console and placing his hat down, then turning towards Lisa. "Lisa…"

"Oh, the back of our head!" said Ten, interrupting, his smile broadening.

"What?!" said Five, searching for something in his pockets.

"Sorry. Sorry, it's not something you see every day, is it? The back of your own head. Mind you, I can see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?"

Five whirled around at him. "What have you done to my TARDIS?" he demanded. They looked around. "You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you? What's this one? Coral?"

Ten nodded vaguely. "Well…"

"It's worse than the leopard skin!" He put on a pair of gold half-moon glasses causing Ten to jump back, grinning all over again.

"Oh, oh and out they come, the brainy specs!" Five looked up at him, bewildered. "You don't even need them. You just think they make you look a bit clever." He had his feet splayed out, swaying on them, smiling so wide Lisa's own cheeks hurt, though she had to admit she was grinning a lot herself.

Suddenly, another klaxon sounded.

"That's an alert," said Five. "Level five." He went around the console, turning dials and pressing buttons. "Indicating a collision! It's like two TARDISes have merged, but…there's definitely only one TARDIS present." He came over to where Ten had stopped beside the view screen and hit a switch. "Lisa, hit that switch in the far panel." She obeyed. "It looks like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS." He looked up. "That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space-time continuum the size of – " Ten calmly turned the view screen towards him. "Well, actually, the exact size of…Belgium." He took a breath and frowned. "That's a bit un-dramatic, isn't it? Belgium?"

Ten pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his inside pocket. "Need this?"

"Nah, I'm fine." He went back to the controls.

"Oh, no, of course," said Ten, flipping the screwdriver in his hand and putting it away. "You mostly went hands free, didn't you? Like, 'Hey, I'm the Doctor. I can save the universe using a kettle and some string! And, look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable'."

This time Lisa had to turn away so Five couldn't see her laughing. He, though, was busy stepping up right in front of Ten's face. "Who are you?" he demanded again, then turned to Lisa. "Lisa, who is this person? And _what_ is so funny? Who is he?"

She turned back to them, still smiling, and stood between them. Canting her head towards Ten, she said quietly, "Take a look."

It took a moment, but he seemed to understand. "Oh. Oh, no," he said.

"Oh, yes," said Ten.

"You're…oh, no, you're…"

Ten smiled and nodded. "Here it comes. Yeah, yeah I am."

"A _fan_," said Five, disgusted, and moved away.

"Yeah," said Ten, then it registered. "_What?_"

An alarm was coming from the console. Five said as he flipped switches and spun dials, "Level ten, now. This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium."

Ten had come around the other side of the console. "What'd'you mean 'a fan'? I'm not just a fan, I'm _you_!"

"Okay," said Five, raising a hand dismissively, "you're my…_biggest_ fan. Look, it's perfectly understandable." He'd come to stand beside him. "I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters and being…well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvelous."

"Very," said Lisa as Ten was silently and smugly agreeing.

"So," continued Five, "naturally, now and then, people notice me. Start up their little groups. That L.I.N.D.A lot. Are you one of them?"

While he didn't nod, the gesture Ten made with his head make it look like he had.

"How did you get in here?" He pointed at him. "Can't have you lot knowing where I live. Lisa, you didn't let him in, did you?"

"Uh…"

"Listen to me!" said Ten, saving her again. "I'm you! I'm you with a new face." He slapped his own cheeks. "Check out this bone structure, Doctor, 'cause, one day, you're gonna be shaving it. And Lisa – "

The cloister bell interrupted him.

"The cloister bell," said Five unnecessarily.

"Yup," said Ten. "Right on time. That's my cue."

They both started working the controls. Five was shouting, "In less than a minute, we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!"

Ten glanced around the console at him. "Yeah…that's my fault, actually. I was rebuilding the TARDIS, forgot to put the shields back up. Your TARDIS and my TARDIS…well, the same TARDIS – different points in its own time stream – collided and _wrugh­_, there you go. End of the universe, butterfingers, _but_ don't worry. I know exactly how this all works out. Watch." He worked the controls frantically. "Venting the thermo buffer…" He moved along the console. "Flooring the helmec regulator. Just to finish off, let's fry those zyton crystals."

Five stopped him. "You'll blow up the TARDIS."

"Only way out."

"Who told you that?!"

"You told me that!" He plunged his palm down onto a button and everything went white.

When everything faded, Five was amazed. "Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant."

"Explosion cancels out implosion."

"Matter remains constant."

"Brilliant."

"Far too brilliant. I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that."

Ten moved away. "Sorry, mate. You still haven't."

"Not even me," said Lisa. She was finding it very hard to speak with the two of them there. Then again, they weren't really giving her the chance to get a word in edgewise.

Five was following Ten. "You didn't have time to work all that out. Even I couldn't do it."

"I didn't work it out," said Ten. "I didn't have to."

Realization finally dawned on him. "You remembered."

"Because you _will_ remember."

"You remembered being me, watching you doing that. You only knew what to do because I saw you do it."

"Wibbly-wobbly…" said Ten.

"Timey-wimey," they both finished.

Ten tried to high-five him, but Five didn't reciprocate. Lisa, however, came to the two of them and took their arms. "You two make a good team," she said. "And to see you again…" She trailed off.

"Right!" Ten hopped away. "TARDISes are separating. Sorry, Doctor, time's up. Back to long ago." He looked at him. "Where are you, now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara? Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh! He just showed up again. Same as ever."

"Oh, no. Really?" Five was actually intrigued. "Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

"No, no beard this time. Well, a wife."

"And Lisa," said Five, looking down at her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "you're still here." He was smiling.

She held his hand in hers. "I'll always be here for you. Well, minus a little, but that wasn't my fault. I found my way back. I can't stay away from you."

He leaned close to her and spoke telepathically, their most intimate way of communicating. _And we're still_…_?_

_Linked? Yes. _She didn't add about it severing when he regenerated. Let him go home happy. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She loved the Tenth Doctor dearly, of course, but the Fifth was the first of his incarnations to fall in love with her. That one fact ensured he'd always have a special place in her hearts.

Suddenly, she felt his body disappearing from her arms; he'd started to fade in and out. "Doctor!" she shouted, though they weren't quite sure which of them she was calling.

"Oh," Five said sadly, his voice echoing. "I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you. Doctor."

"Thank you."

"I'm very welcome." And he was gone, but Ten quickly hit a switch and brought him back, grabbing his hat.

"Y'know," he said, handing it to him, "I love being you. Back when I first started at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important like you do when you're young…and then I was you. And I was all dashing about and playing cricket and falling in love – " He pulled Lisa close. "And my voice going all squeaky when I shouted. I still do that! The voice thing! I got that from you!"

Smiling, Five put on his hat.

"Oh," said Ten, propping one foot up on the console to show his Converses. "And the trainers. And…" He put his leg down and put on his glasses. "Snap. 'Cause you know what, Doctor? You were _my_ Doctor."

"And mine," said Lisa, now a bit of a crack in her voice, squeezing Ten's waist.

Five lifted his hat in farewell. "To days to come."

"All my love to long ago."

Five pointed at Lisa. "Take care of her. Or, should I say…Lisa, you take care of me."

"Same to you."

They both smiled and watched as he faded away. The Doctor chuckled and took off his glasses. Five's voice floated down once more. "Oh, Doctor! Remember to put your shields up!"

The Doctor hit a button and, as if on cue, the sound of a boat horn blared through the walls and debris flew everywhere. Lisa and the Doctor dove under the seat for cover. They turned to see a ship had crashed into the TARDIS.

"What?" said the Doctor incredulously. "W…_what_?!"

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked, scrambling to his side.

"Yes, but…" Coughing, he crawled over to a life preserver lying on the floor. It had the word TITANIC written on it. Wide-eyed, all he could say was, "What?"

_The End_


End file.
